Curiouser and Curiouser
by Exile Wrath
Summary: You wake up in an infirmary, and upon wandering out, is greeted with the knowledge that you are in an isolation facility, which is more like a prison for those that have not committed crimes yet. Sometimes, curiousity won't leave you alone, and you slowly make friends and acquaintances. The most enigmatic of them all is Head Inspector, Akane "Slams" Tsunemori. Game Narrative Format


Written in a second-person format, similar to RPG game.

Psycho-Pass Prison AU.

* * *

**STAGE ONE: ISOLATION FACILITY**  
**SCENE ONE: PRELIMINARY KNOWLEDGE**

"So you're new here, heh?" you heard, as you stirred from your formerly unconscious state. The person clicked their tongue. "Poor sod. Hope you find whatever it is you're looking for," and then the mystery stranger left the room you were in.

The first thing you noticed was that you were in a cot in an all-white room, surrounded by identical cots. There was no one else in the room, and then you realized something. "Where am I?"

Up! Off the cot, poking around the desk. There was a computer and some folders, an impersonal affair with only a mug to indicate that it was used frequently. The door was slightly open, and beyond it all you could see was black walls streaked by blue lightstrips. This was odd.

You peeked out into the hallway that the stranger had been heard walking down. This place was weird, all hi-tech and very few people in sight. You wandered about, stumbling every now and then, before noticing your garb, a white dress shirt and equally white slacks, but a yellow-green stripe running down your arms and across your shoulders.

"Prisoner! What are you doing in this block at the time?" someone barked. You looked around in confusion, wary of criminals. Prisoner? You were in prison. What could you have done-

Your arm was grabbed roughly, and a gruff voice addressed as you felt yourself being forcefully dragged away, "Come along, kid. We don't want ojou-chan or Kasei to find you over here at this time of day."

More confusion. "Who?" then you rethought about his words, "Ojou-chan? Kasei? Am I in prison? Why? Who are you?" you blurted.

Your arm was released. "You don't remember?" you got a good look at the person now, a brown-haired man with wrinkles on his face and a reassuring demeanor. "Oh- you must be the newbie. Heard that you got shot on the base of the skull. Where did you come from?"

You hesitated, stepping behind the man as he led you down the hallway (less roughly this time), "A room with many cots and... it was all white, sir."

He smiled in a fatherly way. "That's why. You must probably be suffering temporary amnesia right now. Well, I'm sorry, kid, but you're in what we call an isolation facility right now." The smile disappeared and he added, "That's what's it's called, but in truth it's a prison for people that haven't committed crimes yet."

"That doesn't make sense!" you exclaimed. "And why would _I _be here?"

He gestured to your outfit. "You see that stripe of yours? Your Hue is matched by it, and seeing that you don't have any heavy restraints, yo're just an unfortunate latent criminal." He tugged at a bracelet on your wrist, something you hadn't noticed before. "Come along now, kid."

You followed him, more and more confusion popping up. Latent criminal? Hue? Isolation facility? Nothing was making sense. You eyed the elder, asking cautiously, "May I ask who you are, sir...? Are you a guard?"

He gave a short laugh. "My name is Masaoka Tomomi, and I'm a latent criminal like you." His eyes saddened, "But I'm an exception. An Enforcer is a latent criminal that has some sort of special... aptitude, and has jobs around the prison."

"So you are an Enforcer?" you clarified. He nodded, and a door appeared down the corridor now. There was sunlight shining from the two small windows in the stark black doors.

"See you around, kid. Don't do anything to tick off Chief Kasei and you'll live fine," Masaoka-san stated, opening the door and ushering you out into a large courtyard before turning around to go back in the building. "It's lunch now, so you may want to grab something to eat."

"Wait!" you cried. "What about the "ojou-chan" you mentioned with Kasei earlier?" you queried fretfully.

His eyes brightened up somewhat. "She's the Head Inspector of this prison. She's a good girl, and she doesn't hurt anyone if she can help it." Masaoka then hesitated. "But don't ever get into fights or break any rules. Her nickname is "Slams" for a reason." And then the door closed, and you were left there, clueless.

"Slams...?" your stomach grumbled unhappily, and you decided that it would be best to get food first. Maybe even make a friend here, if anyone was... nice. With those in mind, you headed off towards one of the large wooden tables laden with food, prisoners milling around it.

* * *

**NAME: _  
AGE: 24  
AVERAGE CRIME COEFFICIENT: 176  
STATUS: LATENT CRIMINAL  
LOCATION: UNKNOWN ISOLATION FACILITY  
CURRENT QUEST(S):- OBTAIN SUSTENANCE  
- OBTAIN FRIEND  
- ACQUIRE KNOWLEDGE ON "SLAMS"  
- ****_OBTAIN KNOWLEDGE ON LOCATION AND REASONS_**

* * *

Review? This is an experimental little thing. Who should your first "friend" be?


End file.
